


The Real Boss

by EasyTiga



Series: EasyTiga's SPN Kink Meme Contributions [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blowjobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Breathplay, CEO Jared Padalecki, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Jensen Ackles, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Older Jared Padalecki, Sub Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, Younger Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTiga/pseuds/EasyTiga
Summary: SPN Kink Meme 2020 Prompt Fill 5Jared (30-35) a powerful and snarky CEO with an intimidating reputation. Jensen is his husband and sometimes visits Jared at his office: workers in the Jared's firm think that he only pretty toy for their asshole boss, but true is that Jensen has Jared wrapped around his finger...Bonus points for some outside POVPlease only sub bottom!Jared (no switch-hitting)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: EasyTiga's SPN Kink Meme Contributions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023189
Comments: 6
Kudos: 243





	The Real Boss

**Author's Note:**

> CEO Boss Jared subbing for Jensen is just *chefs kiss*

"What makes me laugh, Kyle, is that you somehow think you're entitled to a break when this is your fault to begin with." Kyle's boss throws the file at him, running a giant hand through his chestnut brown, shoulder length hair, head shaking in disappointment. He catches the file, just, holding his breath. "I want it redone, edited, fixed and submitted to me within the next four hours, or it's your ass. Do you hear me, Kyle? Do you hear what I'm saying to you?"

"Yes, Sir."

The CEO of PadaCorp narrows his eyes at him, lips twitching like he's about to lay into him. He looks stressed, broad shoulders tense and one shift in the wind away from snapping.

"Get out."

Kyle doesn't need to be told twice, darting out of his chair and escaping through the door to freedom, heart in his throat and vision swimming. That's his first time being called into CEO Padalecki's office, and he cannot begin to describe how terrified he is of the experience.

He heard rumours beforehand about what it's like, seen women and men breaking down at their desks after getting a verbal smackdown, calling their partners to let them know that they would be home later because they needed to leave in CEO Padalecki's good graces.

One time, he stormed out of his office, marched over to someone's desk, unplugged their computer and threw it on the ground, shattering it to pieces. He calmly asked them why he did that, and they guessed that it was because they were watching porn and caught a virus, which the CEO confirmed with a terse nod, pointed to the door and everyone watched their walk of shame out of the 16th floor office space.

No one has been flagged for watching porn since then.

Another time, he manhandled an ex employee all the way out of his office, handing him off to security. He was shaking after, chest heaving, sweat dripping down his neck and soaking his shirt. That's when Kyle met the CEO's husband for the first time. He's an extremely good looking man, and although Kyle doesn't swing that way, he can easily understand the appeal. Younger than the CEO by about 10 years is the speculation around the office, Jensen (or, Mr Ackles, as CEO Padalecki has snapped at them to refer to him by) seems to be the only thing on the planet that can steal the CEO's attention and get him to smile.

Kyle remembers it vividly. Jensen had turned up after getting a call from the CEO, saw the state he was in, asked someone politely for some paper towels and proceeded to wipe the sweat off his neck and face, chiding him for letting it get to him so much. He told him he had a change of shirt for him and then led him to his office. They didn't come out for three hours and everyone assumed that the CEO wasn't just changing his shirt in there.

Hours later when Jensen left the office, Kyle caught a glimpse of Jared staring after him. His features were soft, sated, happy, warm like melted butter as he reverently watched Jensen's retreat, waving at him when Jensen turned at the exit to wave back and smile at him.

Even more shockingly, he didn't chew someone's head off for the few typos on a very important sales report. He told them, rather calmly and placidly to redo it and then get on home.

The next time Kyle saw them together, it was at the fifth year anniversary of PadaCorp. The CEO didn't leave Jensen's side the entire night, only having eyes for him when he was talking to CEO Padalecki's business partners, charming them with blinding smiles and eye crinkles. CEO Padalecki kept an arm slung over Jensen's shoulders all the way through, and Jensen, although Kyle's not certain, tucked the CEO against his side with a possessive hand on his hip.

Word around the water cooler is that the CEO is absolutely gone for his husband, always speaking in soft tones and looking like he's about to melt into a puddle of joy the moment Jensen enters the office.

Speaking of which, Kyle's head turns at the sound of hurried chatter, silenced seconds later by the CEO's door slamming against the wall. He strides down the steps, looking wound tighter than the Tin Man caught out in the rain, getting closer and closer to seizing.

Mr Ackles is here.

===

Jensen was relaxing, reading something on his tablet when his phone went off. It was Jared, his husband of four years calling him. He knew the second he spoke that he was needed, even before Jared said the exact words 'I need you, please'. So Jensen set his tablet down, yawned and stretched, changed into something a bit more fit for the office and hopped in his car.

Being the husband of a CEO of a fortune 500 company definitely has its perks. Jensen doesn't have to work, the one thing Jared insisted on, explaining to him that it would literally be redundant with how much money he makes. He's not wrong. Jensen didn't fight it, really, attracted to the idea of getting to do whatever he wanted while Jared made the big bucks, anticipating the moment his husband came through the doors with a tired sigh and a hurt puppy look, falling into Jensen's waiting arms.

He cooks a lot of the time, having been a chef for a couple of years prior to meeting Jared at an event. He remembers Jared's eyes boring into the side of his head, compelling him to turn around. It was like all those wimpy songs meshed into one. A thunder in his heart. His heart went oops. Jared came in like a wrecking ball, and offered Jensen that thing that he always felt like he was missing in his life.

A home.

Well, Jensen wasn't homeless. But Jared became his home that first night they spent hours chatting, getting closer and closer together. Jensen wasn't put off by Jared being 30 years of age to Jensen's 22, or that he was a driven businessman looking to make a name for himself with his company PadaCorp. His status never once crossed his mind because Jared came undone underneath him without Jensen having to even suggest it.

They went up to Jared's massive penthouse suite, Jensen shoved Jared up against the wall, attacked his mouth, his neck, his throat, shoved his hand down his pants and squeezed his firm ass in his palms. Jared had gasped and begged him to fuck him, and, after a whole hour of bringing Jared closer and closer to the edge, denying him at the final hurdle, Jensen eventually made a home for himself inside Jared's tight, clenching channel and preened when Jared came with his name on his lips.

Jared proposed to him two months later. Jensen didn't hesitate to say yes, having already carved out a place in his soul for Jared to remain even after death. On their wedding day, there may as well have not been anyone else in the room with them, Jared's eyes never wavering, a dimpled smile on his face and soft eyes only for him. He complimented him on his suit, told him how badly he wanted to sink to his knees and swallow Jensen whole, and Jensen dragged Jared away from the assembly hall without a second thought, face-fucking him in their private suite, holding his cock in Jared's throat and praising him for not gagging, calling him a good boy, a good husband.

At that, Jared came in his pants. Jensen cleaned his cock with his lips and tongue and dripped it into Jared's waiting, gaping mouth. His husband had swallowed it without question, lolling his tongue out for more, always so needy. Jensen indulged him with an extra long, deep kiss with so much tongue and spit it was kind of ridiculous, shiny strings keeping them together when they parted.

Afterwards, Jensen sat at the head of the bed, reading their congratulatory cards out while Jared warmed his cock with his ass and rolled his hips contentedly. And, when Jensen had tired of reading cards and felt himself throbbing in Jared's tight heat, he flipped him over and gave it to him long and deep, commanded Jared to come and watched his big, long, beautiful cock gush like a hose.

Unfortunately, Jared had to go back home to his office while they were on their honeymoon. It was the only fallout they've ever had because Jared decided to sneak out while Jensen was asleep and flew back home, leaving him to wake up alone in bed and panic that Jared had left him on their honeymoon night. He told Jensen that he couldn't handle the thought of having to say it to his face, so he left like a coward.

Jensen has since gotten over it, but sometimes he thinks Jared still feels guilty, even if it has been smooth sailings ever since. Jared promised never to duck out on him again, that Jensen deserves to be informed if he's going to suddenly abandon him, and he hasn't gone back on his word that he would make sure Jensen was fully aware from then on.

Dismissing that thought, Jensen steps off the elevator for floor 16, smiles at the desk clerk and waits for the doors to buzz and let him in. The office is alive with chatter the moment he enters (as is always the case, rampant speculation about his position in Jared's life, he supposes, not that he cares at all what they presume to know). He pays them no mind, eyes focused on the door to Jared's office swinging wide and hitting the wall.

Okay. Damn. He's really stressed.

Jensen watches him approach, catalogues how he's moving like he needs an oil change. Stiff shoulders, rigid back, tight neck, lines of frustrations on his face and fists clenched. Seems his boy needs a complete work through.

Jared looks like he wants to collapse to his knees and hug Jensen's middle and never let him go so he needs to get him in his office, to privacy. He quickly steps forward, takes Jared's hand in his and walks him back to his office, disregarding everyone around him.

His husband is stressing the fuck out and it's time he does his one job.

As soon as they're in Jared's office, away from prying eyes, Jensen lets Jared sag into him, arms coming around him, hugging him tight. Jared starts grumbling about his frustrations while Jensen strokes his hair and tells him it's okay, he's here, he's got him, and Jared deflates, falling to his knees, burying his face in Jensen's crotch and breathing in him in greedy nosefuls.

"I need you, Jensen. Please. I'm losing it. If this deal doesn't go through, then—"

Jensen shushes him, tilts his head back, smoothes his hands through his hair, lightly grinding his crotch into Jared's face, letting him mouth and lick the fabric.

"Don't worry about that, okay? There's time to think about that when you're bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. I'm here, and I'm gonna take care of you, like I always do. Do you trust me?"

Jared nods, whimpers and yearns, mouthing a wet spot by Jensen's zipper, groaning deep in his throat with vapid hunger.

"I know, I know, sweetheart. I know what you need," he says, pushing Jared's eager head away so he can tuck his pants underneath his balls and nudge the tip of his leaking cock at Jared's waiting lips. Jared salivates, eyes getting misty as he locks them on Jensen's cock with laser focus. "What do you think they'd say, huh, Jay? If they saw you like this, drooling to get my cock in your mouth? Knowing that their big, tough SOB boss is down on his knees aching for just a taste of his husband's cock?"

Jared's breath catches in his throat and he whines. Jensen reaches around, snares his hair in a fine grip and guides the head of his cock through the part of Jared's lips and tells him to start sucking.

===

Whenever the CEO's husband is here, he tends to never leave his office or pay attention to what any of them are doing outside of it, so it's pretty common for clusters to start gathering around to chat about shit. Kyle's not getting involved. He has work to do. Tuning them out is very difficult, however.

"The Boss's husband must be some male model or something. I mean, right?"

"Or a male escort turned live-in house husband."

"You don't think the Boss is attractive enough to meet people outside of a service?"

"What? No. Of course not. It's just that he works such late hours, I can't imagine he'd have time to really meet someone and fall in love like that."

"I'm pretty sure Jensen was a chef or something, and he was hired to cater one of the Boss's events."

"Really? I thought he was a toy boy."

"Nah. The Boss literally worships the ground that man walks on, and I'm confident that Jensen feels the same way."

"Hey, if you pay someone enough money, they'll play whatever role you want."

"I'm not saying that he couldn't pull it off, I just don't think that's the case. The Boss is a total softy around Jensen. I wouldn't be surprised if he has the Boss wrapped around his finger, to be honest."

"No way! He's like a ken doll and the Boss is Gaston or something."

"So Jensen is his Belle?"

"Obviously. His lashes are longer than mine. And mine are fake."

"Belle totally wore the trousers. Without a doubt. Beast was gone, gone for her."

"Maybe the Boss is the gay version of pussy-whipped. Bussy whipped?"

"Gross. Don't say that word. Like ever."

"Sorry. But you get what I mean."

"I don't know. I mean, it would make sense. The Boss can probably throw Jensen around like a ragdoll and bend him in any way he wants."

"See… I'm not seeing it. The Boss has got to be, y'know, a very generous size and I've never seen Jensen even wince on his way out of the office."

"He could be masking it really well."

"Or he's taking it so much that it's like not even an issue."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Whatever is happening in there, I doubt that there's much talking going on."

"Yeah, how can Jensen talk when he's got a mouthful of the Boss's cock?"

"Or the other way around."

The group laugh collectively and move on to some other topic about meeting up for drinks after work, and Kyle tries to erase the conversation that he just overheard.

===

Jensen bottoms out in Jared's throat, and he feels his muscles uncoling, breathing into the desk beneath his body. He focuses on the thick mass in his throat, the weight of Jensen on his tongue, the musk of Jensen's gorgeous, plump balls filling his nostrils, making him heady and all too eager to break his jaw in order to bathe them in the warmth of his mouth, too.

His husband starts fucking his throat then, hands on the side of his neck, eyes drawn to the lift of Jared's Adam's apple. He loves how much Jensen gets off on seeing it, how fascinated he is with the ease at which Jared accepts the entire thick, long, pulsing length of him, hands moving up to hold fast to his chin and gyrate his hips.

Jared can't breathe with how Jensen is pushing against him, balls covering his nose, cock settled in his throat. He trusts his husband, knows that he can let him decide when it's time to pull out, fully aware of Jared's breathing allowance.

"Good boy. That's it. Just relax. I've gotcha."

He listens, like the good husband that he is, letting Jensen take control, relinquishing himself to him, arms lax at his sides, legs hanging limply off the edge.

Jensen pulls his cock back then, lets Jared take in one huge breath then bottoms out again. "So good for me. Such a good boy. You love my cock filling your throat, don't'cha, sweetheat?"

Jared groans in response, hips twitching, tilting left and right, thrusting off the desk.

"Shush, shush. It's okay. It's okay. Just focus on my cock. Don't let anything else distract you."

His husband's deep, rumbling voice that makes an appearance whenever they settle into this dynamic lilts into his ears and Jared decompresses, swallowing around Jensen's cock, wishing he could suck a load out of him and keep his hard cock trapped in his throat.

"Just imagine it, Jay. Any one of your employees could come in here, see you flat out on your desk, taking my cock like a good bitch." Jared moans around him, cock twitching at the idea of someone seeing how exactly Jensen owns him, mind, body and soul. "It's obvious they think the opposite, but you know." Jensen rolls his hips, buries his cock deep and keeps pushing. "And I know." He gets a tight grip on Jared's chin and pounds his throat for thirty quick, glorious seconds. "That that's not the case, now, is it?"

Jared shakes his head, loving the wet, slick sound of Jensen's cock spearing the build up of saliva in his mouth as he settles himself all the way back inside. His hands are shaking with anticipation, wanting to hold Jensen's hips, still him so he can't leave his temporary home. Jared never wants him to leave, hates leaving him at home, even contemplated having him join him at his office every day.

He can't do that, though. He'll never get any work done.

It's bad enough when he picks up the phone and calls him just to hear his voice, to let him direct him through getting himself off. He listens to him moan into the phone, focuses on how that ignites the fire in his belly, loins burning with want. Jensen snaps at him if he takes it any further than he's instructed, and Jared melts, panting into the phone, promising to be good. And then Jensen praises him, tells him he's his good boy for listening, tells him to fuck his hand harder, pretend that he's sitting on Jensen's cock and he's reaching around to give him a fist to fuck into.

Jared loves his husband's dirty mouth, loves how he reduces him to pathetic whimpers and sobs until he's coming all over himself, wishing that he never had to put the phone down. Jensen doesn't join him in coming when they talk like that over the phone. He waits for Jared to get home, and then he's on him, stripping him bare, bending and twisting him in ways that so few have dared to even try. And then he's three fingers deep in Jared's ass, practically punching them into him, Jared's neck resting on Jensen's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut as Jensen rams his fingers up his ass and bites the flesh behind his ear, arm secure around his throat, hard cock grinding over the curve of his ass.

As soon as Jared comes with a hoarse cry over the tabletop, Jensen slicks up his cock and drives in without preamble, fingers like clamps on the skin of his hips, groin pounding against his ass so hard he loses balance and has to brace on the table. Jared just takes it, cock already hard and leaking so soon after his orgasm, and Jensen makes sure that he's coming again long before he's pumping out a thick load in Jared's channel.

"Stay with me, Jay," Jensen demands, trapping his head between his powerful thighs, smoothing practiced hands down the line of his throat and catching on his clavicles. Jared's vision is spotting from the pressure, blood is rushing to his brain and cock in tandem, he's twitching in his pants and he feels faint. It's magical. "That's it, sweetheart. Relax. Let go. Let me take care of you."

He feels like a cloud drifting through the sky, nothing able to bother him. Here, he is safe, with Jensen. Here, he is free.

Here is the only place he ever wants to be.

===

Jensen releases his hold on Jared's head and extricates his cock. He lifts him so he's sitting up, letting his head lull back on his shoulder while he dives under Jared's shift, feeling his skin, letting him feel the touch of his digits while he floats. Jared whimpers and Jensen shushes him, kissing the side of his neck and nipping, telling him it's okay, that's he's got him.

Now that Jared is nice and relaxed, Jensen focuses on getting them both off. But, most importantly, bleeding the disgusting amount of stress that still lingers in his husband's eyes. He hates seeing Jared so ruined, so close to shattering like fine china. If he thought for a second that Jared would agree to letting his partners take care of more of the work, he would be hounding him about it.

It won't work, though. Jared loves his job, his company, and short of Jensen giving him an ultimatum (something he could never do), there's no way to pull him away from it.

For now, all he can do is undo Jared's tie and blind him with it, guiding Jared off the desk, propping him up on all fours on the couch. He releases his belt from its loops, puts the strap through the latch, widening the circle enough to fit over Jared's head. His husband shuffles from knee to knee, sweating, anticipating.

Jensen drapes the strap of his belt down the slope of Jared's clothed back. He toes his shoes off, discards his pants and boxers, pulls Jared's Armani slacks down to rest on his calves. He licks his lips at the sight of the seal of Jared's anal plug, gives it a nudge. Jared moans, rocks his ass back, asking for something.

He spanks him, then, a quick sharp snap that makes Jared cry out.

"Everything is gonna work out, y'know? I wish you wouldn't do this to yourself," Jensen admonishes, slaps left, then right, then left with hard smacks, watching the flesh bloom a nice red. "Or maybe you like that I have to come by and fix you up, huh? Is that it? You get yourself all worked up so I'll put you back together again?"

Jared moans, clenches his fists. Jensen watches his hole squeeze around the plug and his cock throbs with need.

===

Kyle takes the next copy from the printer, sighing as he adds it to the stack to his right. He hears a smack and looks behind him, wondering where it came from. It happens again. And again, and again. It's faint, but Kyle's positive it's a smack. He blushes then, head turning to stare at the door to CEO Padalecki's office, where he and his husband are.

Before he's assaulted with any imagery he really would rather not be subjected to, he shakes his head and starts humming to himself, drowning out the pelts he can hear in the distance.

===

Good.

Jared's ass beams a bright red, his body is shaking with need and he's on the verge of melting into the couch.

Next step then.

Jensen tugs until the plug slips out of his husband, shushing him with a hand along his back. He secures the strap of his belt, curls it around his palm, slots up in between Jared's legs and wedges his cock between Jared's asscheeks.

Jared whines, and Jensen pulls on the strap, effectively cutting off his protests. It's only a small amount of pressure. Just enough to let Jared know that there's something there. A presence controlling the air that he's able to take in.

Jared stills, waits for Jensen to lead him.

"Good boy," Jensen praises, inclines his hips back, positions the tip of his cock at Jared's fully-prepared entrance and sinks in to the root, tugging on the strap the tiniest bit with each inch cleared. Jared sputters and chokes, moaning as the sensations overwhelm him. "Shush, shush. It's okay. I've got'cha. I'm here, Jay. Let go of it all. Let it all just drain away. Do that for me, yeah?"

The clutch of Jared's body lessens, the tension in his shoulders falls away, his thighs uncoil, his back arches obscenely, head sagging with relief, allowing Jensen to pull it back with his hold, reaching forward to tangle his fingers in Jared's hair. He gets a firm grip on him, stabilising his lucid head so that he can loosen the belt when he needs to.

He starts fucking him then. Slow, precise, with enough room to tighten the bind around Jared's throat for a good five seconds. Each time he releases him, he chokes him an extra second more. He pulls Jared's head back, drops the strap to bear down on Jared's back until he's dipped obscenely at the small, allowing Jensen better access to pound in deep.

"That's my boy. You just focus on my cock stretching your little hole, filling you up real good, just the way you like it, and I'll do the rest," Jensen says, eyeing the effortless way Jared's body opens up for him. He's done this so many times and yet he never gets bored of it. The sensations, the power trip from having someone as strong and powerful and important as Jared submitting to him. The eagerness, the insatiable need that Jared presents him with whenever they have time, always wanting to please him, to do whatever he can to make him happy. It's like a drug to him. "You love my cock, don't'cha, Jared? Nothin' you want more than me fucking your sweet ass, day in, day out, is there?"

Jared moans, clenches around him and Jensen knows that he's not bullshitting either of them. He knows that Jared would practically live on the end of his cock if he didn't have other responsibilities.

Jensen grabs hold of the strap and pulls, burying himself balls deep and grinding his hips. He pushes, hard, listens to the catch in Jared's throat. He waits, let's the strap drop, pushes harder, gyrates, presses flush. Jared keens, and Jensen chokes him through it, pulls back to thrust one, two, three times, pounding their flesh together.

Their bodies meet like thunder claps, louder with each crack, Jensen's hips still to bump and grind, wrenching Jared's head back and grunting.

"Hold your breath for ten seconds, and then I want you to come," Jensen tells him, tightens the knot around Jared's throat and fucks him hard and fast, pace brutal and punishing to the skin of Jared's thighs, the slap, slap, slap roaring in Jensen's ears. He counts in his head, feels Jared's ass sealing like a vice around him, fluttering as he no-doubt empties into his jock, a choked off whine breaks through the grip of the strap on his throat. "So good for me. Good boy. You did so good," Jensen soothes, abandons the strap after loosening it. He lets Jared's head drop, hanging limp, Jared's chest meeting the couch, melting into the fabric.

Jensen drapes himself over Jared's prone form, grinds his cock at the root as he kisses Jared's shoulders, his neck, his sides, soothing him with sweet nothings. He pauses to deal with his own release, spearing Jared with harsh claps for a couple of beats and spilling inside him. Then he goes back to kissing him, licking him, running his fingers up and down his sides, ducking under to make sure that Jared did, in fact, come.

He did.

Perfect.

"I'm gonna take the blindfold off now." Jensen removes it, pulls it down so it's hanging limp around Jared's neck, which is branded with a bruise that resembles a race-track. Jared will bitch to himself about having to wear makeup on his neck but he'll get over it. The important thing is that he looks absolutely done in, and there isn't even the slightest presence of stress anywhere on his body, and that's what Jensen came here to accomplish.

"Listen to me, Jay. I want you to stay dirty. Don't change your jock. Don't change anything, okay? Whenever you feel like you need to snap, just think about your soiled jock, the bruises on your neck, the state of your clothes, and then remember that I did that to you. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

Jared turns his head, eyes glassy. He nods once, a small smile on his lips. Jensen leans over, kisses the side of his mouth and tells him he's proud of him.

===

"I'll see you when you get home, okay, boss man?" Jensen says, smiling at CEO Padalecki and giving him, what looks to be, a very warm, loving embrace. He says something else, too, but it's not meant for anyone else to hear, what with the way that Jensen is leaning in close and whispering. Whatever he says, it seems to make the Boss sag onto him further, wrap his arms around him and sigh.

"I'll try not to be too late," CEO Padalecki replies. Jensen kisses his cheek twice, then leans back to capture his lips in a long, slow, chaste kiss. "What the Hell are you looking at? Get back to work!"

"Jay," Jensen warns. "What did I say?" he adds, soft but firm. Kyle is starting to think his co-worker is right about Jensen wearing the trousers, because CEO Padalecki's eyes go from hard and steely to soft and dooey and he just lets Jensen hold his face between his palms.

"I know. You're right. I'm sorry."

Jensen taps his cheeks, kisses him one last time, tells him he's cooking him something special for dinner and then starts his walk out of the office. Kyle hates that he even checks, but there is no wincing or noticeable limp or anything that might indicate… that.

It might be the light, but when CEO Padalecki lifts his hand to wave, Kyle swears he sees some discolouration on his skin, and then he spots how rumpled his suit is, how slick his shirt is and how he's shifting from foot to foot and decides that it's none of his business, going back to work.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. :D


End file.
